


“You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.”

by WavesOver



Series: 410 Prompt challenge [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anzu is a Tsudere and Minako is a troll, F/F, Fingerfucking, Vaginal Fingering, no beta we die like men, shameless self-induldent smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: Anzu was getting ready to go home after the last performance of the night when Minako Aino, the blond actress with a personality as bright as her hair, stops her for a chat. They talk, which consists of Minako teasing her and Anzu getting annoyed when the blond makes aninterestingproposal.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner
Series: 410 Prompt challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811707
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	“You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.”

**Author's Note:**

> O.K. folks, this is a writing challenge where I used a randomizer to pick out 31 out of the bunch and write them for the month. I originally planned to do it on my birth month as a present to myself for the big birthday I’m having this year/way to get over my mental hurtal of writing smut, but I’m a bit paranoid so I decided to do it the month after I wrote my first ‘mature’ scene ~~because I need expectations and structure to write constantly~~ I wanted to challenge myself. These may not be the best, but you know what, fuck it.

The curtain drops and with it the view to the audience that had come to see their performance. Sure, the applause it still there, but now Anzu can leave. She gets up and walks to the dressing room, doing a bit of small talk to a few of the girls, nothing personal but also not wanting to come off at stand-offish. As the last

Yes, she loves her job as a dancer, achieving the dream that she had ever since she was a little girl, but that doesn’t mean that she wants to spend _every_ moment there, especially with _some_ of her co-workers.

She went into the room, looking for her bag when she heard _that_ voice.

“Hey, good job up there, Tutu.”

Minako Aino. The blond that’s been annoying her since she’s came into the production. A blond in all the worst ways who acts more like a party girl with a coke habit than a half-way decent actor. Far too many people in the team think just because she and the blond are from Japan, that means that they know about each other, not to mention the troll pretends that they’ve been friends since elementary school, until they had a falling out at the beginning of high school (and she always changes the reason, depending on the person). But, as much as she _dislikes_ her, Minako is a good actor. Sure, she’s not a major character, but she put so much personality and life into her role, she even outshines some of the lead actors.

“Aino.”

“Ooo, so harsh, Tutu. It almost seems like you don’t like me or something,” she says with a grin on her face, her joking tone grating on her nerves.

“Listen, I don’t know about you, but _I_ would like to get back to my apartment, wash my face, and go to bed. So, why don’t you just _move it_ ,” she finished as she pushed the blond away and made her way to the door.

“Really? After all the help I gave you there?”

Anzu froze before turning around, her palms hurt from how hard she was squeezing her hands, her nails biting into her skin.

“Helpful? Helpful! Ha, my vibrator’s more useful than _you_ ,” she hissed at the blond.

There was something that almost looked like a flash of pain in her clear blue eyes before they glinted with mischief and something else.

“Oh, I think I can be quite helpful,” she says with a smirk on her face before putting a knee between her legs.

“The fuck are you doing?” she shrieked, to her embarrassment.

“What? You’re the one who said a vibrator was more useful. I just want to _prove_ you wrong,” Aino said as she lifted her leg and rubbed herself on her mound, her face far to close to her neck for her comfort.

“And how’s that going to prove anything?”

“Well, no offence but you seem like the kind of girl who’s so focused on her dreams that you never really went out and had a good fuck,” she probed, hitting far too close to home for her, before giving a little giggle, “I bet you never even had sex before, more or less had a really good orgasm.”

She would have liked to say that she **_did_** have sex before, thank you very much Miss Aino, but frankly her first time was with her best friend who always had a crush on her and it was bad. Like he just didn’t know the first thing about foreplay and kept acting like they were part of some bad porno and when she was finally getting into it he unloaded and went the fuck to sleep.

They’re still super awkward around each other, especially since their mutual dumbass of a friend decided to tell the world and expect them to date and she was soooo stressed out with classes and how she was going to get a job after graduation and just wanted to go back to school and yelled at him about how fucking bad it in public and…

“So?”

She was brought back to the here and now, with Aino rubbing against her leg and her hands snaking under her shirt, not going up as she expected but rather gently gliding around her stomach, her eyes looking up at her with expectation. The movements from both her leg and hand start something in her as she felt her insides tighten up in anticipation.

Fuck, she’s never felt this way before, even with her vibrator. She loved the feeling of her bare leg rubbing over her crotch, the way she dips her fingers into her bellybutton, that daring look in those clear blue eyes that look at her with anticipation.

Oh god, she was really going to do this.

“A bet,” she murmured as she tried to take control of this crazy and very arousing experience, “You have fifteen minutes to do what every you want. If you do better than the vibrator, I…” she blushed, “I’ll do whatever you want. _Within_ reason, of course.”

“Really?” she asked sweetly, her eyes shining naughtily.

She nodded, not trusting her voice.

“Well then,” she said, pulling out her phone and setting up the timer, “Game start.”

She pressed the button and just like that, a switch came over Aino.

She didn’t start hard and fast like she expected her to do. Instead she started on her stomach, kisses on the muscles she developed from all her years of dancing, taking her bellybutton and biting into it, before soothing it with her tongue, with the tip going in and out and had her biting her lip to keep the moan from coming out.

And then there was the teasing in her inner thigh, how she scratches and marks and teases just around her cotton undies.

She then pushed her shirt up, revealing the boobs that have been giving her trouble since the eighth grade. She made a slow crawl up, kissing each inch of skin until she came to her bra, and the they were freed.

Fuck, she must have a lot of practice. And then her mouth came onto her nipple, her teeth biting them and getting rougher for a bit before she gave a quick kiss and started sucking and no, put that fucking hand back as she got the hand between her legs up and onto the twin of the one in her mouth and the hand started teasing down her back and…

“Damn it, Aino, just pull them in,” she screamed, so close to the edge and yet the fucking bitch kept it just too light, taking her _just_ to that point and then backing away like a fucking coward.

She let go her teet for a moment to giggle in a manic way.

“Are you sure?” she asked in a smug ass way that makes her want to break her hand with her thighs.

“Just fucking do it!”

She giggled like a hyena again and pushed her underwear down to get better access.

“Alriiight.”

And then she screamed as her fingers go into her, stretching and curling as her thumb keeps rubbing on her clitoris, bring her closer and closer to that point. And then one of her fingers found her g-spot and she screamed.

She hoped to any god that’s out there that she doesn’t notice, but it seems Minako’s especially observant when it comes to things she shouldn’t know because she starts aiming her fingers there, again and again as her teeth scrap on her nipple, bringing her closer and closer to completion.

And then it happens. She had the best orgasm in her life. And the blond keeps going, determined to win the bet that they had.

She kept twisting and turning and she was so sensitive down there that she came quickly, screaming her voice raw.

And then the timer went off, a cheesy pop song from back home from some boy band that came and went in a flash.

She then collapses onto the floor, exhausted after all the maniac blond had done.

“Sooooo,” the menace said besides her, her eyes bright with glee.

She turned to the side, her face red with all the egg on it (if she got that phrase right. Aino has the tendency for mangling any common saying into an unrecognizable mess.)

“Alright, you…” she started, but her jaw locked from just how badly she lost the bet.

“Yes?” Minako’s face was looking at her with glee on her face

“You’re better than my vibrator. There, you’re happy,” she spat out, her face red and her mind troubles about how much she wants to stay here in the blond’s arms.

She nodded, the curtain of blond hair tickling her arms, “Yeah.”

There were a few moments of blessed silence, he eyes closed in satisfaction before the blond opened her mouth again.

“Hey, maybe we could, you know, go on a date or something?”

Her eyes bolted open.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” she hissed at the blond, glaring at her for her suggesting.

“What?”

“Well, you did say we can do whatever I want,” she asked, a hesitant look in those sky blue eyes.

“Within reason, and frankly, if you need to force someone to date them, they aren’t worth it,” she growled back at the blond, ignoring the jab in her own heart and the flash of pain that darkened those eyes. But she surely didn’t mean it as anything more because then she got up, a smile on her face as she held up her phone.

“Oh well, I guess I’ll have to be content with _this_ ,” Minako pouted before a smug grin came in like lighting as she shows just _what’s_ on her phone.

She runs after the crazy ribbon girl, ready to do whatever it takes to get her stupid blond head to delete that pic of her face as she came from the wily blond’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know why I like this pairing either, but it makes sense in it's own way. Both of them want to make it into show business, and are driven in their goals. And I just like the minute differences that just add something. I also HC that Anzu has a thing for mysterious people and would totally be a Sailor V fangirl.


End file.
